


From Godfather to Godson

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2011 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slash, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	From Godfather to Godson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



Harry's absolute astonishment that he had a godfather was overwhelming. Someone who would take care of him. 

When Sirius took him aside, said there was something he wanted to show him, Harry was eager to do anything Sirius wanted, so strong was his desire to keep the man happy. Then he'd have to reason to send Harry back to the Dursleys.

No more holidays shut in the cupboard. 

Sirius was almost fully dressed when Harry sank onto his cock, naked and panting through the pain. Sirius stroked him to hardness, made him come, and Harry felt he was truly loved.

~*~

Teddy wasn't as thin as Harry'd been at fourteen. Clearly he was well taken care of by his grandmother. Harry wanted him to know, though, that the two of them had a special bond that couldn't be broken.

Harry rolled one of Teddy's nipples between his fingers, watched the flush travel halfway down his chest as he arched and moaned into Harry's touch.

"Ride me, Teddy," Harry whispered and Teddy clutched his shoulders and lifted himself up before sitting back down on his cock, over and over again. 

When Teddy kissed him afterward, Harry knew that Teddy loved him, too.


End file.
